the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tian Shuren
'Approval:' 10/21/18 21 feats (2 banked) bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Upon first glance, Tian is a tall and serious-looking young woman. Her facial features are clear and distinct: a sharp nose, strong jawline, high cheekbones, and dark almond eyes. Matching her eyes is her dark hair, which would fall to the middle of her back if not tied back and up. Several pale scars can be seen on her forearms, should they be revealed ever to a person. She always carries with her a long sharp katana. Tian's figure is not especially feminine or curvy, but is instead toned and athletic, but it is difficult to make out beneath her samurai armor. She wears a set of red and grey armor in the traditional style of a samurai. 'Stats' (Total: 171) ' '''Strength: 26 ' 'Speed: 25 ' 'Chakra Levels: 18 ' 'Chakra Control: 20 ' 'Endurance: 16 ' '''CP: 130 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Weapons Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Taijutsu ' 'Chunin: Gen'ei Specialist ' 'Jonin: Legendary Armor ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' '''Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 21 Banked feats: 2 Taijutsu # Gate 1 +8 to speed CP/round # Gate 2 +8 to strength CP/round # Gate 3 +8 to strength and speed CP/round # Gate 4 - +12 to strength CP/round # Gate 5 - +12 to speed CP/round Weapon Specialist #'Sabre Technique' - This technique employs the concept of chakra flow in a similar manner to the Flying Swallow and Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana techniques. Through the use of chakra flow, the user channels their chakra through their swords, extending both the reach and cutting ability of the blade. (10 CP to start, 5cp/round upkeep) #'Flash' - A swift ranged attack where the user swings their sword at a target after coating it in chakra, releasing a sharp crescent of chakra in the arc that the blade was swung. CP Gen'ei Specialist #Stealthy Movements - The user has trained themselves to be quieter and stealthier when moving about, providing a slight boost to their stealthiness in combat situations. They also have very slightly improved hearing, able to detect opponents moving about in close proximity to them. #Haze - The user is covered in a obscure hazy sheen, protecting them from incoming damage by confusion, since their exact movements and position are difficult to pinpoint. Shields 2x amount invested. 20 CP # Displacement - The user becomes difficult to locate beyond a five foot radius of where they are actually standing, and thus attacks that are made against them are far less effective. This ability requires that Haze be taken first. Blocks 2.5x CP invested. 40 CP # Decoy - The user creates a solid replica of them that functions like a basic clone, except that they are solid and can physically interact with their environment. Like a basic clone, they cannot use jutsu, act with a mind of their own, talk, or relay information back to their user, and they will disappear if they are more than 50 feet from their user or out of sight. They can make one attack, and the to hit is calculated like nintai, but unlike standard nintai abilities, the damage done is equal only to the CP invested because the decoys have no strength of their own to add in. They are destroyed if they are hit. The decoys can easily be identified by any dedicated sensory ability. 10 CP each Legendary Armor Gilgamesh's Armor - Made in the traditional samurai style of red and grey metal, the armor is ancient and has been passed down the Shuren line for ages. It is embued with many properties, among them the ability to enhance the wearer's chakra pool and provide enhanced protection against attacks. Despite its size, it is made of a very light metal that does not hamper the wearer's movements. # Legendary protection: The Armor acts as a 10cp barrier at all times on top of the normal protection armor gives. The user is able to put in more cp to enhance the barrier’s strength up to 40CP + user’s supercharge. The barrier is able to be broken just like any other barrier, however it immediately reforms the next round. # Chakra Reserves 2 feats: Chakra is stored into the armor. The user can activate the stored chakra, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. (CP Gained: 30 for 1 feat, 65 for 2 feats, 100 for 3 feats. Restricted to 65 for jonin.) Other # Shadow Clone - The user makes a perfect copy of herself that is capable of using her jutsu and fighting independently. When destroyed or dispelled it turns into nothing. CP minimum upon creation Follows Shadow Clone Mechanics - 1 feat, 25% endurance # +7 stats # +7 stats # +7 stats # +7 stats Equipment *(6) chakra conducting katana *(3) chakra pill *(3) chakra pill *(3) blood increasing pill * (0) single kunai - 1 mission use * (0) single use Water Dragon Jutsu Scroll. Functions like a 20 CP chidori attack upon use. This differs from the store scrolls in that it requires no chakra, but also cannot be charged. Ryo * Ryo earned: 58,000 * Ryo left: 41,000 * -7K, ryo shop purchases * -10K, ryo shop purchases 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 145' *'Banked: 1' *'Reset Day: Wednesday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' A Very Samurai Shindig (4 QP, 2000 ryo) 'B-Rank: 0 ' Heirloom Retrieval (3 QP, 1500 ryo) 'C-Rank: 1 ' Rites of Passage (4 QP, 2000 ryo) 'D-Rank: 0 ' '''Overseen: Removing an Obstacle (4 QP, 2000 ryo) Clearing the Way (4 QP, 2000 ryo) RP and Other: 0 ' 6-21-17 - Strangers in a Strange Land (5 QP, 2500 ryo) 6-27-17 At a Crossroads (4 QP, 2000 ryo) 6-31-17 Aftermath (1 QP, 500 ryo) 7-15-17 Shiro's Office (1 QP, 500 ryo) 7-17-17 Staying Sharp (3 QP, 1500 ryo) 7-22-17 The Shores of the Sound (PvP) (4 QP, 2000 ryo) 8-5-17 Single Day in the Sound (7 QP, 3500 ryo) 8-23-17 Hot Springs Country (9 QP, 4500 ryo) 9-20-17 Music Festival (3 QP, 1500 ryo) 9-24-17 Continuing On (6 QP, 3500 ryo) 10-15-17 In the Lightning Country At Last (6 QP, 3000 ryo) 10-24-17 On the Coast (6 QP, 3000 ryo) 12-24-17 The Sound Social -(7 QP, 3500 ryo) 1-2-18 Training (6 QP, 3000 ryo) 1-13-18 Cleanup Duty (8 QP, 4000 ryo) 2-5-18 Staying Sharp (4 QP, 2000 ryo) 2-9-18 Time for a Celebration (4 QP, 2000 ryo) 2-18-18 The Super Fantastic Spar of Friendship (1 QP, 500 ryo) 2-20-18 Another Training Grounds Visit (1 QP, 500 ryo) 3-16-18 Chunin Spar (6 QP, 3000 ryo) 3-22-18 To Ranraoi (9 QP, 4500 ryo) 4-11-18 Family Talk (4 QP, 2000 ryo) 5-15-18 Out and About (7 QP, 3500 ryo) 5-23-18 New Training (6 QP, 3000 ryo) 6-30-18 Festival Work Begins (1 QP, 500 ryo) 9-25-28 Summer Festival (3 QP, 1500 ryo) 10-13-18 Daytime in Hoshi Suuhai (4 QP, 2000 ryo) 'History and Story Tian and her brother have set out together, leaving behind the Land of Iron to enter the ninja world. What adventures will they find? And what purpose has brought them out of their country? Tian belongs to the Shuren family, an illustrious line of samurai that have always excelled at samurai arts and swordsmanship. Category:Character